


Self-doubt (2 Shot Book)

by RewindTheExit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hank McCoy/OC, Logan/Kurt Wagner





	Self-doubt (2 Shot Book)

Hank is in his beast Form. He looks into the full-body mirror in his room. He doesn't find himself so pretty in his human form, but as a beast he finds himself even uglier. Nobody wants him. At the latest, when they find out what he is, they break up with him. He shift back into his human form. He can't have sex in his human form, he always automatically shift's into Beast when he is too aroused. He's sad. And everybody noticed that. 

Suddenly he hear a knock on his door. He sits on his bed now, in his human form, and he's wearing a new shirt. He don't want company now, but he says "yes" anyways. So the door opens, and Klara comes in. She closes the door behind her. Klara is a German Mutant. She looks like a cat walking on two legs. Black fur over her whole body, whiskers in her face, human nose and mouth, human hands, and human feet covered in fur. Cat ears, a cat tail and yellow eyes. She has fur in her face and on her head too. She looks like a jellicle cat (from the verry boring and bad movie Cats). She can teleport herself, heal herself and has claws like Wolverine. But hers are a bit shorter. She always has no clothes on.

He felt in love with her three months ago. But he dosen't think that she will love him too. She's such a beauty and he's an ugly Beast. It's like in the movie. The beauty and the Beast. Klara alias Shadow is the beauty and Hank alias Beast is the Beast. She comes closer, she doesn't make any noise. Quietly like a cat, she walks to him. Then she sit down beside him, her tail curles arround her, and hanging from the bed on her left side. She is tall, thin and petite.

,,You staring Hank." She laughs with her soft voice.

,,S-sorry." He stutters.

,,It's Alright. What's wrong with you?" She whispers.

Butterflies flying through his stomach. He's so in love with her. His heart starting to beat faster.

,,N-nothing." He stutters again.

Meanwhile he looks to the ground. Her fur goes down until her wrists. Then her hands are still black, but it's skin with verry short fur, but it's still soft. Like on her feet. The under side is black skin like her toes, but the upper part is fur, wich goes down until her toes.

,,C'mon something's wrong with you." She grins.

He can see her beautiful white teeth with four little sharp fang teeth. Like his, but she has two on the top and two at the bottom, and hers are a bit shorter and smaller. But not much. He loves everything at her.

,,I love you." He whispers.

If she weren't a cat, she were not able to catch his sentence, it was just so quiet, but she hears, smells and sees as good as a cat does. That's why she understood it anyway.

,,I love you too." She grins.

He looks at her confused and surprised. But the cat just looks up, and kiss him. He let himself fall back on the bed, she falls with him, so that she lay on top of him now. They kiss again and again. Until he was so aroused that his hands got covered in fur, and get bigger, so as his feet and head and everything on him. When he is in his beast form, the shirt he had put on tears appart on the back. He stops kissing her, and has pure shock and angst in his eyes. But she just give him a short kiss.

,,I love you as you are blue. Your beautiful in both forms." she whispers.

Then she kiss him again, her whiskers are tickling him a little bit, but that doesn't bother him. She start purring. And he loves it. From that day on they are a couple, everyone knows it, and Hank walks more often arround as Beast.


End file.
